The Hidden Secret
by Once in a Blue M00n
Summary: Celestia has been acting weird lately and the mane six doesn't know why. But when a mysterious filly appears out of the blue, they might just find out why.


Princess Celestia was one of the most beloved mares in all of Equestria.

Though on this particular day she was conversing with her beloved and most faithful former student Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Elements of Harmony.

"and so Princess I think by expanding the library in Ponyville, the more knowledge in the library the more business it will get." Twilight finished. Princess Celestia nodded.

Celestia kept looking towards the hallway, as though she was anxious.

"Princess Celestia are you okay?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes, i just have to check on something, we will go through with your plan Twilight." Celestia said.

She got up and trotted off down the hall.

Twilight looked after her. "Girls have you noticed Celestia has got sidetracked a lot lately?"  
>Choruses of 'yea s and uh huh' went around the circle.<p>

Pinkie Pie piped up. " Ooh Oh I know! She has a secret! She must! My pinkie sense says it's a doozy of a secret!"

The others looked at each other.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Uneasy looks went around the room. " I don't think so Dash, if the princess doesn't want anyone to know we shouldn't intru-" rarity couldn't finish, before a loud excited squealing came from the doors.A small orange filly with braided hair of pink and yellow dashed behind Pinkie.

"Please hide me!" She whispered. "Who are you hiding fr-?" Twilight got cut off as a loud screech could be heard.

Two of Celestia's guards burst through the door enraged. One had splotchy pink hair and tail. The other was covered head to hoof in flour.

"Have you girls seen a little filly run through here?" The guard with splotchy pink hair asked. Twilight looked at the little filly and They all said no.

They ran through the halls screaming. "CITRUS!" the little filly fell on the ground in hysterics. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie joined her.

"Wow you pulled those pranks on the two guards ponies? How are you not thrown in the dungeon?" Rainbow asked. Tears forming from laughing so hard.

"To fast for those ol' guards ponies. Even the Awesome Rainbow Dash couldn't catch me! I have fast wings. And Solar Flare and Diamond Shield would be in huge trouble if they threw me in the dungeon.

"you wouldn't be able to out fly me kid." Rainbow Dash said. Citrus turned around slowly. "You. are. Rainbow. Dash." She breathed. Rainbow Struck a showy pose.

The small filly examined all the mares before shouting "Omigosh omigosh omigosh! You are the elements of Harmony!"

They all laughed. "Yes and you are?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry, I am Citrus Flower. Pleased to meet you." the small filly bowed in respect.

A figure slinked behind them. "Hello Twilight and friends." A voice said.

They all turned around to see princess Luna. "Oh hello princess Luna" Twilight Said.

Luna's gaze stopped as it rested on Citrus. Her smile brightened. "Hello, Citrus."

Citrus hopped on pinkie's back and waved to Luna. "Hi Luna!"

"Where is my sister? Have you seen her?" Luna asked.

They all shook their heads. "She left to check on something." Twilight said.

Luna nodded and walked off.

"So what is Ponyville like?" Citrus asked the girls still on Pinkie Pie's back.

"Well its sooooo fun! There are so many new ponies to meet and befriend, and of course its in the country, so there are lots of crops growing super-duper big! There of course it sweet apple acres, Sugar cube corner, Carousel boutique, the golden oaks library, Flutters' cottage that has sooo many cutesie wootsie animals, Cloudsdale is right above us so that's a good thing, and sooo many things to do!" Pinkie said

Citrus looked enchanted by the thought. "Ooh I wish I could go! Hey maybe I can tag along with you!?" She suggested. "OOh that is an Idea full of brilliance! Can we take her with us Twi? Please?" Pinkie asked grabbing Citrus's cheeks in her hooves.

"Well... I think we better get permission from her parents or guardians, first. I would feel bad if somepony was taking my foal away from home without me knowing." Twilight said.

Citrus's facial expression dropped to a frown. "I might as well stay here then. My mom would never let me go. She never lets me go anywhere." she sighed.

"Who is your mother?" Fluttershy asked.

Before Citrus could respond, Celestia burst through the door.

"There you are! I had just seen Diamond Shield and Solar Flare. Again Citrus Really?" Celestia breathed.

Citrus laughed. "Speaking of mother" she walked over to Celestia and hugged her.

"You never told me the Elements of Harmony were here!" Citrus laughed.

"Celestia? Would you explain..." Twilight asked.

Celestia sighed then smiled. "I guess its by time you know. But you have to pinkie promise not to tell anypony!" They all nodded and pinkie pie promised. "Citrus is my daughter."

**To be continued...**


End file.
